Изменница
by Freash Mayta
Summary: Крик принца, нет, тогда уже короля до сих пор звучал в её голове.


tabПыль снежинками плясала в тонком белом лучике лунного света. Где-то в ночи каркал ворон. Это Старые боги, не иначе, обратили на неё свои лики и окружили иллюзией Севера.

tabСанса всегда молилась Семерым, южным богам, новым, как говорили северяне, привезённым леди Кейтилин. Санса вместе с ней и септой Мордейн учила молитвы и тихо шептала их, обращаясь к Деве и Матери. Но однажды, зайдя в богорощу, Санса увидела там отца, стоящего на одном колене перед чардревом, обперевшись на Лёд перед собой. Красные листья-ладони беззвучно колыхались, на несуществующем ветру, белые губы кривились в снисходительной улыбке, в уголках ссохшихся глаз собрались капли кровавых слёз. Нежное спокойствие, как хрупкая летняя снежинка, тающая на пухлых девичьих губах, накатило на Сансу. Ей сделалось так умиротворённо под защитой крон богорощи. Губы отца двигались в неслышной Сансе молитве, и казалось, Старые боги если не отвечают, то слышат, и сочувственно взирают на него плачущими глазами. С того дня Санса начала посещать богорощу стыдливо принося тихие молитвы северным богам.

tabСанса молила Семерых о милости для её отца, молила Джоффри и Серсею, но все они оказались глухи. Сидя в темнице, на тонкой подстилке из соломы, она молилась Старым богам. Не в богороще Королевской Гавани, в которой нет даже самого маленького хилого чардрева, но они её услышали. Они приняли жертву, Эддард Старк отомщён. А за неё саму отомстит Робб.

tab «А что, если это мой брат подарит мне твою голову?» - сказала она тогда, и в следующую секунду сама подарила голову Джоффри Роббу. Увы, она не сможет преподнести её ему, обнять, зарывшись в меховой воротник, и сказать: «Я сделала это, Робб. Я была храброй… как ты». Но вороны домчат до него эту весть, разнесут на своих чёрных крыльях по всему Вестеросу.

tabКрик принца, нет, тогда уже короля до сих пор звучал в её голове. Дома Санса любила слушать пение матери, её мелодичный голос, вводящий в мечтательную дрёму, тягучую словно мёд, в которой рыцари и их дамы кружились в танце сердец, злодеи гибли под сияющими мечами, а луна была свидетельницей признаний в чисто и непорочной любви. Но теперь тот надрывный резко замолкающий крик казался самой сладкой песней.

tabДжоффри схватился за её рукав, когда она его толкнула. Его золотые брови поднялись в неверии, зрачки в изумрудных глазах расширились. Но тонкий атлас не смог спасти короля от падения. Рукав затрещал подобно раскалывающемуся льду, и король Джоффри Баратеон первый своего имени полетел вниз подстреленной птицей. Ощипанной неуклюжей лихорадочно машущей крыльями птицей. Он распластался на камнях сломанной игрушкой из рассказа Пса. Слетевшая с головы корона со звоном покатилась по двору и исчезла в суматохе, её так и не нашли.

tabВокруг тела Джоффри медленно растекалось темное пятно, как жаль, что он упал в тени, на солнце бы его кровь переливалась расплавленными рубинами так любимыми Ланнистерами. Старые боги любят кровь. А кровь благородного происхождения ещё больше.

tabСанса уверена, отец смотрел на неё в тот момент и гордился. Он часто вздыхал, что, несмотря на кровь Старков, Санса воспитана южанкой, но теперь южные лозы увяли и опали, обнажая изящный холодный лёд. Одинокий волк умрёт, но стая будет жить. Не опасаясь за жизнь родных – отец мёртв, Арья пропала и скорее всего уже присоединилась к нему, и Санса последует за ними скоро, а пока она единственный северный волк в Королевской Гавани, окружённый львами. Но Робб придёт, а с ним и сама зима, она накроет дом Ланнистеров снежной лавиной, пронзит ледяными иглами, и лютоволки её братьев будут петь им отходную. Кровь нельзя смыть водой или вином, оплатить золотом или алмазами, только кровь смоет кровь.

tabВ Королевской Гавани её запомнят как изменницу, дочь такого же изменника, предавшего друга и его детей ради Железного трона, возможно даже нарекут цареубийцей… как дядю Джоффри. Это было бы забавно. Санса хихикнула, и крысы копошащиеся в её миске замерли, настороженно прислушались и, не найдя опасности, продолжили свою трапезу. А возможно её забудут вскоре после коронации нового короля, но вот Серсея будет помнить и лить слёзы по сыну-садисту. И Север тоже запомнит её, о ней сложат песни, как о свирепой волчице, отомстившей за смерть лорда-отца. Санса надеется, что её останки отошлют в Винтерфелл, может Робб даже поставит её статую в крипте, как это сделал отец для Лианны. Ох, как Санса сейчас понимала, её желание вернутся домой, пусть даже и в виде остывшего трупа.

tabСанса расплетала сложные косы и отрывала разномастные побрякушки с платья. Оказавшись в Гавани впервые, Санса была поражена красотой и богатством здешних дам, их открытыми нарядами. Они совсем не стеснялись оголять руки до плеч и спины до самой поясницы, собирать волосы, показывая изящные изгибы шей. Ей так хотелось стать одной из них, облачится в дорогие ткани, украшенные разнообразными кружевами и камнями, собрать волосы в причудливую причёску, вплетя в неё благоухающие цветы, а сверху – тонкий обруч короны принцессы. Но хватит с неё корон, принцев, королей. Завтра утром взойдя на помост, она будет Сансой Старк. За окном одобрительно каркал ворон – не пристало северянке корчить из себя изнеженную южанку.

tabСтарая Нэн называла её летним дитя. Она и была такой, словно цветок, взращенная в тепле любви и нежности. Она смотрела на мир своими глазами цвета неба, и он казался ей прекрасным, чистым как звонкий ручей. Отец говорил, что зима близко. И да, вот она, дышит морозным воздухом в окно, застывает льдом в глазах. Зимой все летние цветы умирают, накрывшись белым саваном.

tabТолпа ревела и кричала, а Серсея громче всех. Сыпала проклятиями и оскорблениями, злобно скалилась и даже не думала утереть слёзы. Чёрный ей не шёл, лицо и шея раскраснелись, глаза опухли. Юный король Томмен Баратеон зачитывал ей обвинения и приговор, постоянно запинаясь и стараясь не заплакать.

tabВставая на колени, она словно присела в реверансе, поприветствовав самого Неведомого. Илин Пейн со звоном вытащил Лёд. Её казнят, так же как и её отца, это даже немного льстило, будто её признавали равной ему, достойной. О, Старые боги, похоже, Санса сошла с ума в этих темницах, ибо ей льстило то, как её казнят. Санса устремила свой взор на север, где далеко-далеко за горизонтом её родной Винтерфелл.

tabХолодный порыв ветра бросился ей прямо в лицо, и Санса услышала в нём шелест ладоней-листьев чардрева. В голове тут же всплыло вырезанное на стволе лицо. Оно всегда казалось таким разным – угрюмым, насмешливым, хитрым, но теперь Санса поняла – оно скорбное. Старые боги не говорят, но всё видят и слышат, и скорбят об участи своих северных детей, проливая сок кровавыми слезами.

tabКогда голова Сансы Старк упала в корзину, её тело безвольно завалилось. Серсея победно завопила, будто бы это она сама отсекла голову убийце её сына. Но будь это она сама, Серсея заставила бы её страдать. Она отрезала бы от неё по кусочку, что бы дочь предателя поняла, какого это потерять самое дорогое, что у тебя есть, почувствовала, как медленно осыпается пеплом весь мир. Откуда-то из замка раздался собачий вой, жалобный и протяжный. А маленький король всё-таки расплакался.

tabНо Сансе уже было всё равно – она направлялась на север, куда звала её кровь, накинув вместо плаща вороньи перья.

tabА в Вестерос пришла осень.


End file.
